


Oakenshield Manor

by Aniline



Category: Downton Abbey, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edwardian, I've been watching too much Downton Abbey, Liberal use of rule 63, Multi, fem!Bilbo, fem!Kili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniline/pseuds/Aniline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Thorin Durin, new Earl of Erebor, is deeply troubled. His father is dead, his debts are spiraling and his sister is ruined. But then Miss Bilbo Baggins, an American heiress, arrives in London, and her staggering fortune could be the answer to all his problems. Eventual Thorinxgirl!Bilbo, Filixgirl!Kili (not incest). Other pairings will emerge. Vaguely based on Downton Abbey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oakenshield Manor

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither Downton Abbey or the Hobbit. 
> 
> Oh and Kili (Keeley, because that is a girl's name) is Thorin's sister and Dis is their mother. Fili is related to none of them. And Bilbo is American (it was this part that killed me the most). 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Lord Thorin Durin, new Earl of Erebor sits at his father's desk in his father's study, pouring over the estate's accounts. 

'With all due respect, my lord, the figures are rather damning,' Gloin states. 

Thorin closes his eyes, and wishes - not for the first time - he was still a Colonel in His Majesty's army. 

'Is there nothing to be done?' he asks the estate's agent. Thorin knows very well there isn't. Thrain and Thror before him have mismanaged Erebor's finances to the extent their son and grandson is left with nothing but some truly colossal debts. 

(And a mother and sister both determined to drive him to an early grave). 

'So what would you advise?' Thorin asks his employee. Gerard Lawrence Oin (called Gloin, to distinguish him from his doctor brother) has spent his entire life on the Erebor estate. He understands more than anyone does about the finances of Oakenshield Manor and the nearby village that together make up Erebor. If Gloin cannot see a solution, Thorin cannot believe one exists. 

If only his father and grandfather had listened to the man, instead of assuming his youth and comparative poverty made his advice worthless, then he and Thorin might not be having this conversation. 

'What do I suggest?' Gloin muses. 'I think, my lord, that your only option is to sell'. 

Thorin scowls. 'I knew you were going to say that.' He pauses. 'Sell what?' 

'Oakenshield Manor itself, my lord. It's price will cover your debts and you retain enough of the estate to continue as Earl of Erebor.'

Thorin's scowl deepens. Oakenshield Manor is his home - the only part of the whole 'Earl of Erebor' nonsense he actually likes. If not for the obligation he feels towards his tenants - squeezed for so long by Thrain and Thror - he would be tempted to sell the whole thing entirely and return to his regiment. Then his only problem would be finding his sister someone stupid enough to marry...her despite her...tattered reputation. 

'Gloin,' he asks, because as noxious as the thought is he cannot deny it is there and if - if it works it could just fix all his problems. (Well, Erebor's problems. Keeley is another matter entirely). 'Gloin, how much money is required to secure Erebor? Not merely to pay off the debts, but to invest and make things the way we want them to be? Like we talked about years ago.' 

Gloin tells him a figure. It is a staggering amount to be sure. 

However, there are heiresses with more than that. 

Convincing one of them to marry him will be another matter all together. As a plan it makes him sick. But it is the only way he can think of to give Erebor a future. 

________________________________________

Keeley loves horse riding. She loves the fierce pounding of hooves on the ground underfoot, the rapid shifting of the scenery and the knowledge that no one - not even her perfect brother - is good enough to catch her and Arrow if they don't want to be caught. 

It is as close to freedom as Lady Keeley Durin gets nowadays, but she supposes she should only blame herself for that. 

_Cool, clever hands touching where no one had before..._

She stops herself immediately. 

Still, as the grey light begins to dim and the air begins to cool, Keeley and Arrow trot reluctantly back to Oakenshield. It's sad, but Keeley isn't sure when it turned from her home into her prison. 

When they arrive Keeley hands the reins to the stable master. He's one of her favourite servants at the moment, simply because a head injury he obtained fighting for her brother has left him unable to speak. 

'Milady.' 

Keeley looks up as she enters the house and grins. 'Mr Balin.' 

Bernard Alin has been their butler as long as Keeley can remember, but that does not begin to cover what he is. To her, he is her second father and her staunchest ally, her confidant and her companion, and she's always hoped he will stay with her no matter where she goes. (Or what she does). 

'Your brother wishes to see you, Milady. He and your mother are expecting you in the drawing room at your earliest convenience.'

They share a wry look at her clothing. Mud splattered jodhpurs and riding boots, all damp and covered in the distinctive aroma of horse. 

'Before dinner?' she asks. 

'Yes Milady.' Balin looks as though he is about to smile, but of course he doesn't. (Keeley finds this propriety rather vexing but she expects if she cared more for it she would not be in her current situation). 

'Thank you Balin' (remembering not to call him 'Mister' because he is her servant). 'Please send Ori to me at once.' 

'Of course my lady.'

Ori - the house's sole ladies' maid and a real genius - readies her mistress in half an hour, so the Lady Keeley who meets her brother and mother bears very little resemblance to the wild girl from earlier. Privately she finds the corset overly cumbersome and thinks her hair looks far better down than in a fashionable knot, but that will never do. 

Her mother and brother are waiting for her. 

Joy. 

________________________________________

After nearly a week on a boat from New York, Bilbo is so relieved to be off it she doesn't actually notice anything about Southampton at all. 

By contrast, her mother looks better than she has since before Bilbo's father died. 'Oh, Elrond!' Belladonna calls with almost all her old vigour, 'Elrond darling, we're over here!' 

Bilbo isn't really paying attention - too busy wishing she could lie down somewhere apart from a boat. 

'Dearest Elrond,' her mother continues, a real smile in her voice. 'It's just wonderful to see you again. '

'And I am very glad to see you too, Mrs Baggins,' this Elrond fellow replies fondly with an adorable British accent. 'But who is this lovely young lady?'

Bilbo certainly doesn't feel lovely, especially now. 

'My daughter Bilbo.' 

'A pleasure Miss...Bilbo?' 

'It's really Belladonna, like Mother.' Bilbo clarifies. 'But that just gets so confusing.'

'Oh and Bilbo darling, this is Elrond. I think he's actually Lord Elrond, or something but these Brits just haven't learnt life is far too short for that sort of thing.'

'Wisely spoken Bella,' Elrond replies with a smile and Bilbo feels herself soften towards him. 

Elrond gestures for a man to take their many belongings. 'I thought a hotel this evening, to give you both a chance to recover from your journey, and then head to London tomorrow.'

'Oh how wonderful,' Bilbo breathes, feeling herself smile for the first time in ages. 'Thank you.'

________________________________________

Lady Dyllis Durin, Dowager Countess of Erebor, is a woman more intimidating than conventionally handsome. Her greying dark hair is piled up on head, lending further hauteur to the straight, aristocratic nose they all share. Keeley smirks internally - no one would ever guess Erebor's dire financial straits from the amount of her mother's jewellery. 

Perhaps that is the point. 

Thorin stands by the fireplace, slumped and unhappy looking as he stares into the flames. 

'I had a meeting with Gloin today,' Thorin starts, turning to face them.

Keeley gulps. This won't be good. 

'He thinks the time has come to sell Oakenshield Manor.'

Keeley cannot pretend the news is unexpected, but she lets out a gasp of horror regardless. 'But it's our home!' she exclaims, distressed. 

'Gloin also says,' Thorin presses on, ignoring her,'That our creditors can be satisfied until December at the very latest.' He pauses. 'This gives us a season to find the money.'

'And how are you going to do that?' their mother asks. 

Thorin looks at both of them, eyes serious. 'I'm going to find an heiress.' 

'What?' the Dowager exclaims, 'Find some hapless young girl with money, no matter who she is or where she comes from? Why, Thorin, you could end up with anyone!' 

'But Erebor will not.' 

'It will if you marry a nightmare,' Keeley points out. Thorin meets her brown eyes with their grandfather's steely blue stare until she looks away. 

'How will you find such a girl?' her mother asks. 

'In London this season.' 

'Well,' Keeley muses, considering the idea, 'Tauriel does say that London is full of wealthy women at the moment.' 

'Foreigners, aren't they, mostly though?' Dis says with distaste. Horror then crosses her face. 'My dear, you cannot be serious.' 

Thorin looks discomfited, as if the idea of marrying a foreigner sits badly with him as well. Keeley thinks a foreigner for a sister in law would be rather exciting, if one could fall in love with Thorin/Erebor/both. 

'We must try and find someone for you too Keeley,' her mother says, not wanting to push her son further. 'If you remain unmarried, people will start believing these vile rumours and then no one will have you.' 

Sometimes her mother's ignorance is a blessing and then other times it isn't. 

'I was wondering whether Keeley should stay here this summer,' Thorin says hesitantly. 'Let these unfortunate stories blow over.'

'Oh nonsense,' Dis silences him. 'They're only stories. If you act differently because of them, people will start believing they are something more.' 

_That hot, moist mouth whispering in her ear how beautiful she was, how perfect._

Only stories hmm?

Thorin is definitely not looking at her. 'If you believe it would be for the best, Mama.' 

Keeley smiles. She might not want to lose Oakenshield, but that doesn't mean she wants to stay. 

'So when do we leave?'

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone clicked on this yesterday, I'm very sorry about the kerfuffle I got in with the formatting. I'd just gotten back from wine-tasting. 
> 
> Please comment! Would love to hear what people think.


End file.
